


Camp Redwood

by JaclynKL



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: This one time at summer camp...





	Camp Redwood

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which twelve year old Veronica and Logan meet at a 6 week summer sleep away camp in Northern California. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Irma66! Thank you for all the wonderful comments and the even more amazing stories you've shared with us!

SUMMER 2000

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Veronica blurted out bluntly to the boy sitting across from her - whom she had only meet five weeks ago during the first week of camp, but who had quickly become her best friend - on a large fallen Redwood tree trunk in a hidden clearing in the woods.

The topic of first kisses had been on her mind since last night when her cabin mates decided to share and relive their first kisses ad nauseum while she had been trying to go to sleep.

“No,” Logan responded while rubbing the back of his neck, making the skin grow redder by the second. “Have you, uh, ever kissed anyone?”

“No,” she replied quietly. Veronica played with the two tied ends of her stringed friendship bracelet her and Logan had made each other during their second week here. “What do you think it’s like? To kiss someone romantically, I mean, not like when your mom or dad kisses you on the forehead before bed. Do you think it’s like in the movies?”

“An accidental chaste kiss over a shared piece of spaghetti,” Logan said with a smug smirk. “Not for someone with your appetite. Your poor date wouldn’t get to eat a thing.”

Her mouth dropped open and she shoved him in the shoulder. “Are you calling me a pig?”

“No,” Logan said laughing, “I like that you eat more than three pro linebackers. It’s rather adorable and quite honestly a little freaky because I have no idea where you put it all.” He grew a little more serious as the seconds passed. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings.”

“You didn’t, I knew you were joking.” Veronica smiled at him to let him know his words hadn’t bothered her.

“Good,” he smiled back and picked at a few pieces of bark. “So, uh, what do _you_ think first kisses are like?”

“I don’t know,” she looked down bashfully and began messing with the laces on her tennis shoes, “something sweet, I guess. Taken by surprise because the boy wants to kiss the girl so badly he can’t wait another minute – like Cher and Josh in Clueless.”

Logan’s eyes widened slightly at her idea of a first kiss. “But he was her stepbrother once. Don’t you think that’s a bit too incestuous?”

“I’m not saying I approve of the relationship, I wouldn’t date my ex-stepbrother. But the way he kisses her you can just tell he loves her – that she’s special to him. What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing,” Logan answered her quietly. “It’s just not how I would have kissed her.”

“And how would you have kissed her?” Veronica asked, actually curious as to what his answer would be.

“I would wait until we were both looking into each other’s eyes because I would want her to know that I’m about to kiss her.” He said as he stared straight into Veronica’s eyes. “And we would just stand there looking at each other for seconds, but it would feel like hours and eventually the wait would become so unbearable that I’d pull her into my arms and kiss her. And she’d kiss me back with just as much passion and emotion.” He blinked and leaned back not realizing how close he had gotten to her.

Veronica stared at him in amazement. “You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“I blame my mom,” he ducked his head feeling a little self-conscious for how much he had shared. “She makes me watch all the classics with her.”

“Well, I think it’s sweet that you are. You’re going to make some girl very lucky one day.”

He jumped off the log and paced around the clearing, not able to sit still any longer. After a few minutes he stopped pacing and turned back toward the girl who had made this the best summer of his life. “Hey, Veronica?”

“Yeah?” She looked up at him with a sugary sweet smile.

His hand snaked back up around his neck, a nervous habit he couldn’t seem to shake. “Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes widened a little but she didn’t seem freaked out. “ _You_ want to kiss _me_?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “but only if you want to.” When she didn’t respond he tried to change tactics. “I just figured we could be each other’s first kiss, but it’s probably a dumb idea so we don’t—“

“No!” Veronica quickly jumped off the log and stood in front of him. She was seven months older than him and already at the age of twelve he was nearly a foot taller than her. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t saying no to kissing you, I’m actually saying yes. I was just a little surprised you wanted _me_ to be your first kiss.”

Logan couldn’t help the big toothy grin that stretched across his face. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather give my first kiss to than you. So just for the record, you are saying yes, right?”

She nodded her head as she bit lightly on her lip, “yeah.”

“Okay.”

Logan took a few steps forward to plant himself directly in front of Veronica with only a few inches separating them.

Her heart began to pound in her chest the closer he got. They had spent so much time together this summer in close proximity, but this time was different. This time he was going to kiss her. She was about to experience her first kiss and she couldn’t have been more nervous and excited than she was right now.

Logan bent down slightly to close the height distance between them. He stopped when his lips were just a few centimeters away from hers and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear that was always too short to be held in place by her ponytail. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” she whispered.

Logan looked her in the eyes to make sure she really wanted to take this step with him and saw that she did. He smiled and leaned forward, his eyes closing as his lips pressed against hers.

His lips were soft against hers and she grabbed a hold of his arms to keep herself steady.

He took her actions as a positive reaction and gently placed his hands on her slim hips as he pulled her closer. He opened his mouth slightly and she followed his lead, pressing their lips further together and taking the heat of the kiss up from a G rating to a PG rating.

Veronica pulled back first and opened her eyes. “Well?”

“Best kiss I’ve ever had,” Logan smiled.

She laughed and bumped into his chest with her shoulder, “that’s the _only_ kiss you’ve had.”

“Which makes it the best.” He lightly bumped her back as they started to walk back to camp, “you know we might have to try more of that kissing thing again tomorrow. I liked it.”

“I liked it too.” She looked up at him and smiled, “come on, I’ll race you back to camp!”


End file.
